glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Motherland
' '''is the twenty-second episode of Season Two of Glee: The New Touch. It was published on October 11, 2014. Plot Lucas must make urgent decisions as he contemplates his past. Meanwhile, Olga reunites with an old friend from her motherland. Episode OUTSKIRTS OF MOSCOW, RUSSIA, 1988 -It was a sunny and clear day.- -The birds were chirping, and the warmth of the Summer breeze swept over the green leaves of the trees. The soft sound of the river got mixed with the chirping of the birds and the warm breeze. By a great oak tree, two young girls were laughing and resting together against the soft green grass.- “Don’t you just love to just forget about everything here?” a fourteen year old Galina asked her friend, who nodded. “Yeah... the Olympics are in less than a month, and coach is getting tougher than ever. Besides, if we get to do real bad on the games, you know how my father will get.” Olga said. -Galina nodded.- “Not just your father will be mad... but you know what? The games are still far away from us. Right now, its just both of us. Here and now.” Galina told her friend, as she gave her her hand and Olga grasped it. “Exactly. You are my best friend, Galina. You ́ll always be.” Olga smiled at her friend. “Don’t you ever leave my side okay? Even when the day comes that Abram and I finally get married, I don’t ever want to leave yours.” “I wont, I promise... but still, good luck with Abram, every girl wants him.” Olga said, giggling. -Galina gasped and smiled, leaning against Olga.- “Oh shut up!” -Olga suddenly stood up, smiling and gleefully.- “Oh come on, you don’t have a chance with him, Abram is mine... last who gets to the river doesn’t get to speak with him!” Olga said, as she started running towards the river and was followed by a giggling Galina. WOODSVILLE HIGH SCHOOL, 2015 -Olga Lobova was sitting on her desk.- -Galina sat on the other side of Olga ́s desk.- -Both their faces had aged as time had worn on them, but they both had the same look on their eyes.- “I thought of you every day.” Olga told her friend, who stared at her with coldness. “Did you ever bothered to call me? Did you ever really cared about me?” Galina furiously said with her strong Russian accent. “Galina.. its not that easy...” “Oh no, its not. Olga... when we lost the Olympics so, so badly, the whole country was against us... we could barely leave our homes... and one day, you were suddenly gone. Without a word. And I was the one who suffered the consequences, I was so lonely there. Do you even have any idea how it was like for me? You are so full of shit, Olga. You left me and now what? You ́re a cheerleading coach in some school in the middle of America?” -Olga shook her head.- “Galina, it was not like that... I wish I could’ve let you know about it, I wish I could’ve been a better friend, but I couldn’t tell anyone. One day, my parents woke me up and told me and my little sister we had to leave to America... I never had a chance to say goodbye to you, I wish I could have.... I missed you so much... and now that I found you again, I don’t ever want to leave you again, okay?” Olga told her friend as she lent her her hand. -Galina started giggling after Olga ́s words.- “Do you seriously think that some few words of apology would be enough to make me forget about everything that I went through? Seriously? You know what? I am so done, Olga. Goodbye.” Galina said, as she swiftly stood up and walked towards the door. “Galina, please...” Olga told her, but Galina left without looking back. -Olga stared at the floor and started sobbing. She covered her head with her hands as she sobbed her feelings away.- -Olga closed her eyes, and pictured the warm summer breeze as she laughed as a teenager with Galina.- “I took my love and I took it down... I climbed a mountain and I turned around..... and I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills, till the landslide brought me down.” Olga sang as she remembered her and Galina talking together under the great oak tree. “Oh mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? I don’t know...” Olga sang as she remembered the time when she and Galina shared their small curious kiss. “Well, I ́ve been afraid of changing, cus I ́ve built my life around you, but time makes you boulder, children get older and Im getting older too.” Olga sang. -Images pass of a young Olga recently arrived to America, shyly walking through her high school ́s hallways, lost and alone.- “Well, I ́ve been afraid of changing, cus I ́ve built my life around you, but time makes you boulder, children get older and Im getting older too.” Olga sang, as images pass of a young Olga growing friends in high school. “So take this love and take it down. Oh if you climb a mountain and look around, if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well the landslide will bring you down.” Olga sang, as images pass of a young Olga crying as she stared at her picture with Galina. -Olga now opened her eyes and stared at the picture of her and Galina at the Olympics.- “And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well maybe the landslide brought you down. Well, well, the landslide brought you down.” Olga sang, as she shook her head and again drowned her face in tears. -Lucas Drake entered Woodsville High School and noticed how everyone stared at him and talked between each other.- “Well, what can I say? These are my last few weeks of high school and I am ending them as king.” Lucas thought, as he took off his ray bean sunglasses and winked at a group of giggling and swooning freshmen. “Everything is going great. My whole future is already decided, I am going to LA and I will still be king.” Lucas thought as he smirked and a group of cheerleaders blushed at his presence. “This school has giving me everything, I truly love it.” Lucas thought, as he high fived with a short skinny guy with glasses. “And glee club has always been so helpful with me. But the time is coming to leave. Every good thing has an ending, but well, every ending leads to a new beginning right?” Lucas thought, as he kept on walking through the school ́s hallways and suddenly heard his name being called through the intercom. “Huh, I wonder what this is about.” -Some few minutes later, Lucas sat on Principal Bell ́s office with two men in dark suits. One was African American, his head was shaved, while the other was a blonde slender woman on her forties.- “Um... what is this about?” Lucas asked Principal Bell, who opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the man in black. “Mister Drake. I am Detective Keating, this is my partner Detective Clearwater, we are here regarding the case of your mother. -Lucas stiffed as he heard those words. He stared at both detectives and leaned forward.- “Did you find any leads on the shooter?” Lucas asked them. “We have.” Detective Clearwater said, taking out a file and going through the papers, “he goes through the name of Jack Perry, but we believe it to be a false name.” -Lucas leaned even forward.- “Do you have him?” Lucas said, his eyes wide open. -Detective Keating nodded.- “He is currently on trial for other felonies, including murder. There is no need to worry, mister Drake, he is getting what he deserves.” Detective Keating said. -Lucas nodded, swiftly.- “Is it possible for me to pay him a visit?” Lucas asked them. -Detective Clearwater frowned and stared at Detective Keating before facing Lucas.- “We do not advise that, but it is possible if you want to.” Detective Clearwater said, and Lucas nodded. -Both detectives now stood up and shook hands with Lucas.- “Good luck, Mister Drake.” they said before leaving. -Lucas remained staring at the floor for a while, his mind going everywhere about the case.- “Lucas?” he heard, and suddenly remembered how Principal Bell was sitting across her desk with those goofy glasses of hers. “Yeah?” -Principal Bell stood up and walked towards Lucas, she awkwardly sat in front of him and stared at his eyes.- “I know what you’re thinking, and you can do whatever it is you want with your life… but please, please just let it go and dont go and pay a visit to this man. They caught him, thats what matters. It’s done.” Principal Bell assured him. -Lucas grunted, finding Abigail’s words funny.- “I wish it were just done, but that man almost killed my mother… do you know how it felt like for me? And I work my butt off repairing cars in secret every weekend just to pay the hospital and rehabilitation bills for my mother, who wont even be acepted back to work. So, no, I dont think I should just let it go. Thank you, Principal.” Lucas said, switly nodding at Abigail before leaving her office. -Kat, Lexie and Iris walked through the school’s hallways together.- “So yeah, I finally got to meet the parents and I have to be honest, they’re great. They are so adorable and were so nice to Ricky and I, and you just can tell they really want to take care of my baby… they’re perfect.” Iris said, and smiled. “That’s great baby.” Kat told her, smiling at her. “Yeah… it is.” Iris said. -Lucas came rushing past the girls, and they frowned as he did.- “Lucas?” Lexie said, as Lucas turned around towards the girls, his face was pale and his eyes were red. “I’m in a hurry, catch you girls later.” Lucas told them, before rushing off. “What the hell? He didn’t seem okay.” Lexie said, worried. “Let him be, he must have his reasons. Anyway, what’s the thing between you and Lucas?” Kat asked her friend, who turned red. “Um… what thing?” “Oh, please, dont act as if you don’t know. Everyone noticed how you and Lucas have this “thing” going on between each other.” Kat said, and Iris nodded. -Lexie laughed.- “Gurl, there’s no thing going on between me and Lucas, okay?” Lexie said, blushing. “Yeah, right.” -Lucas Drake’s head hurt.- -He stood at the local police station, where this Jake Perry he had heard off was stationed during trial. He stared at his clock. He read 3:30 PM. His body felt heavy. He felt dizzy. He leaned towards one of the station’s walls, ignoring the noices from talking policemen and the phone rings. He felt as if he was about to vomit. He waited impatiently, and time went on and on. It wasn’t late when he had no notion of time left, as if time ceased to exist as he waited to face his mother’s shooter. Finally, he seemed to notice a policeman calling his name over the nothingness.- “Mister Drake? You can now follow me.” The policeman’s voice said, and Lucas came back to reality. -Lucas followed the policeman into the jails section, walking past various empty jails and some full. As he walked, he noticed how the ceiling was filled with white lights, and he felt as if the white lights were trying to call him and take him away, somewhere where his head wouldn’t hurt, but he shook his head and came back to himself. Lucas followed the policeman until the last cell, where the policeman stood aside and nodded at Lucas.- “This is it.” The policeman told Lucas. “Can’t I enter it?” Lucas asked him, but the man shook his head. “We can’t let anyone enter the cells.” -Lucas nodded and pressed himself against the cold metal bars of the cell, waiting to see or hear someone from the man who called himself Jack Perry.- “Hey…. hey!” Lucas called out, his voice echoing on the cell. “You know… you almost killed my mother over a year ago… you made us both loose all of our savings for the bills… and trust me, we barely had any already…. my mom cannot find any proper job anymore, and I secretely work my ass off every weekend repairing cars to make it work. We struggle day by day, my mother and I...because of you. So I would appreciate it if you showed up, just tell me why you ever shot a working woman…. I deserve to know why you did it.” Lucas said, and heard how a man moved and soon noticed how a man was standing in front of him. “Lucas…” the man said, and suddenly his voice brought Lucas back to his past. “Dad?” -Lucas distinguished the man’s figure and saw a fourty year old version of himself, but an older version of himself that had been beaten by alcohol. Lucas receded some steps as he came into his senses, shaking his head.- “Lucas, my boy…. I am so sorry.” “No, no it can’t be…” Lucas said, shaking his head. “I… I…I missed you.” “You missed me? You left mom and I when I was still a boy! You never bothered to call us back, and now you show up and shoot mom? What… what…. who are you?” Lucas said, and felt how his head started rushing a million miles an hour. “Lucas, let me explain to you… please, let me explain to you…” -Lucas started sweating and panting, his whole body going furious with his mind.- “Explain what exactly?! How you left me alone with my mother and then show up and shoot her?! What is there to explain about that?! What the fuck?! You are not my dad. You are not.” Lucas cried, not finding the exact words to yell at his father, his eyes burning with anger. “Lucas… your mom cheated on me… you probably dont remember this, but she was in a bad position herself… she had a good job as a nurse, but she blew it away as she got drunk and she threatened me to leave your house… I had no choice, and I wanted to take you with me, but she would not let me…. please, Lucas, listen to me.” His father said. “Oh! So that’s why you show up fifteen years later and shoot her!” Lucas cried, as he started laughing as his mind went wild. “It never meant to happen! I never ever meant to shoot your mom, and I wish nothing of this would ever happen, I wish I could’ve raised you as my own-” “STOP IT. STOP IT WITH YOUR WISHES AND YOUR APOLOGIES. I WILL TAKE NONE FROM YOU. YOU NEVER FUCKIN CARED ABOUT ME…. NEVER!” Lucas cried as he grabbed his father from the bars with rage. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU.” Lucas cried out as he furiously grabbed his horrified father. -The policeman interceded and pulled Lucas away.- “That’s enough!” the policeman said. -Lucas face reddened and was filled with tears as he kept on staring at his father.- “I dont ever want to hear anything from you… you destroyed us….” Lucas told his father, and turned around and walked away as the world drowned him. “I want you to know that I’m happy for you, and I wish you the very best, the best for you both.” Lucas sang as he walked through the station’s hallways. -The hallways soon changed and Lucas furiously made his way through the school’s hallways.- “An older version of me, is she perverted like me? Would she go down with you on a theater? Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby? I’m sure she’d make a really excellent mother.” Lucas sang with rage. “Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn’t enough to make it able for you to be open wide, no. And everytime you speak her name, does she know how you told me you’d hold me until you died, ‘til you died, but you’re still alive.” Lucas sang with fury as he made his way through the school’s hallways and thought about his father. -Lucas now sang alone as he repaired cars while working- “And I’m here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away, it’s not fair to deny me of the mess you left when I went away you, you, you oughta know.” Lucas sang with rage as he was filled with sweat and oil. “Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn’t enough to make it able for you to be open wide, no. And everytime you speak her name, does she know how you told me you’d hold me until you died, ‘til you died, but you’re still alive.” Lucas sang with rage repaired cars and stood up. -Lucas now drove his car with fury as he sang.- “And I’m here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away, its not fair to deny me of the mess you left when I went away you, you , you oughta know.” Lucas ended singing as he saw an old picture of him and his dad and teared it to pieces. -Back at Woodsville High School, Olga Lobova sat alone on the teacher’s lounge- -She stared at her cup of coffee, moving her spoon through the endless hot, black sea inside it, wishing to disappear into it.- “Hi.” She suddenly heard Amy said, and fakely smiled at her. “Hey.” -Amy frowned as she stared at Olga.- “Olga, are you okay?” -Olga shrugged.- “Yeah, why?” “Dont lie to me…. what’s wrong?” Amy asked her. -Olga shrugged.- “Remember that friend of mine I told you of? Galina?” -Amy nodded enthusiastically.- “Well… she came back.” -Amy smiled proudly and jumped on her seat, while Olga dully stared at her.- “Oh my gosh really? That’s awesome, Olga!” “Well… but the thing is… she isn’t exactly happy herself…. she really hates me right now, goes on telling me how I abandoned her before, but the truth is, I had no choice, and I missed her so much… but she hates me so, so much and there’s nothing I can do to make her understand. If I were her, I would probably feel the same way… I always thought we would be happy when we met again, but turns out she despises me… and I hate myself for that, you know?” Olga said, about to break into tears again. -Amy stood up and hugged her friend, who cried against her lap.- “I am such a horrible person, Amy… she’s so right to feel so angry with me…” “No, no you’re not… you are an incredible friend, Olga, and I wish she would understand how an amazing friend you really are… just try talking to her again and make her understand how much she means to you, now that she is here please try to talk to her again, okay?” “But she is gone, Amy...she is gone.” Olga said, and kept on crying against Amy’s lap. -Mason and Lennon hold hands and walked together through the school’s hallways.- “My mom said she likes you. A lot.” Lennon told him. “Really?” Mason asked her, blushing. -Lennon nodded.- “Yeah… she said she feels like you are even weirder than me, so that’s cool.” -Mason stared at the ground.- “Oh… right.” “Anyways, did you get that tumblr account I so wanted you to do?” -Mason smiled.- “Yes I have, and you will love the Doctor Who posts I do.” -Lennon jumped up and down with glee.- “Yay, yay, yay!” Lennon said, as she leaned towards Mason and kissed his cheek, and the two of them continued walking together as they walked past Brandon and Austin. “I loved your birthday present the other night.” Austin blushed as he talked to Brandon. “Did you?” Brandon winked at him, “I know you loved it, I could tell you enjoyed it.” -Austin grinned and leaned against his locker.- “Do you have any plans for this Summer?” He asked Brandon. “Nope.” “Well… maybe you would like to come to my family’s house over the French Coast….” Austin suggested, “a great break before senior year.” -Brandon smiled and his eyes brightened.- “Oh my gosh… you’re not kidding, right?” “Nope, of course I am not.” -Brandon jumped up and down and hugged Austin.- “That would be so cool! I love you.” “I love you too.” -Brandon and Austin kept on walking together and walked past Olga’s office.- -Olga’s face was weary as she typed onto her laptop. Soon, she closed her eyes and sighed, tired of everything. She heard a knock on her door and heard how someone entered her office as she reluctantly raised her view and saw Galina walking through her door. Galina said nothing until she once again sat across Olga.- “Hi.” “Hi.” Olga said, surprised. “I just… I just wanted to say that my feelings were kinda… rushed the last time we spoke and that I’ve been thinking on everything you told me…. and…. I think you’re right on how you had no real chance on telling me and everything… and I know you missed me, of course I know you did. Every night back in Russia I closed my eyes and thought of you… I thought of you dearly, even though I sometimes felt so angry towards you, all that I really wanted was to see you again… I just missed you... “ -Olga smiled at her friend, and stood up.- “But you were so right to be so mad at me, you where. I get how you felt because I would’ve felt the same if I were you…” “Just stop, okay? When we were kids I told you I would never leave your side, whatever happened… and I’m sorry I reacted so furiously towards you. I just wanted to see you again, Olga..” -Olga leaned and hugged her friend tightly.- “I missed you so, so much, you can’t even imagine. My first years here were hell… I wouldn’t stop blaming myself on how bad I had been on leaving you there… I am so sorry, Olga.” “It’s okay…. it’s okay, I understand.” Galina said, closing her eyes and hugging her friend back. “Come, we should go have dinner together.” -Lucas and his mother were having dinner together at Lucas’s home. They both remained quiet, Lucas observed his mother, who noticed there was something going on with him.- “Lucas, honey, are you okay?” -Lucas shook his head.- “Mom. The man who shot you…”Lucas started saying as Mary turned tense, “he was dad. And you knew that… why didn’t you ever told me it was him?” -Mary stopped eating and stared at her son.- “Lucas… I love you more than anything… and the truth is, I just didn’t want you to know it had been your dad, you have been through so much already… it would be too much for you.” Mary assured her son. -Lucas sighed.- “But I did eventually find out the truth, and he is on trial mom, I saw him, and I could not hold my anger towards him. I hate him so much, mom… but why would he ever do that to you?” Lucas asked her. -Mary’s face slowly trembled.- “Well, as you know your father has not been exactly… stable. He has been with alcoholic problems mostly all his life, and he had anger against me. Anger that he deserved to have against me… so it happened. But you know what? The important thing is that I am alive and well, and I have the nicest, most talented son I could ever ask for.” Mary said, smiling at her son. “Mom… once I go to LA…. I just don’t want to leave you alone here with everything….” “Oh please. Lucas, I will be fine, okay? Just don’t worry about me, or your dad. You will go to LA and you will be an amazing actor. You’re the man, Lucas. You’re so special and gosh, Lucas, I love you so much.” Mary smiled at her son, who smiled back at her and stood up and hugged her. -Olga and Galina were having dinner together at a fancy restaurant.- -They both had drunk wine and were now laughing together, sharing childhood memories.- “Remember Abram? The guy we all waned to fuck?” Galina asked Olga, giggling. “Yeah.” “Well… now he’s become a grey bearded fat drunk.” Galina said, bursting into laughter with Olga. “Really? What a waste, he used to be so attractive.” Olga said, laughing. “And remember coach Orlov?” “Yup” “Well, he turned out to marry no other than Vera!” Galina exclaimed, and Olga gasped. “No way our friend, Vera? She’s like thirty years younger than him!” Olga exclaimed. “I know!” Galina said, laughing. -Galina and Olga stopped laughing and remained quiet for a while.- “I have to go back tomorrow.” Galina said, after a while. -Olga’s face saddened.- “Can’t you stay some more days?” “I can’t…. I wish you could come with me… but well, we both have settled our lives, there and here.” -Olga nodded.- “I wish I could go back, but I can’t leave school now.” -Galina smiled at her.- “I know, it’s okay, I have to go back to my family in Moscow.” “Did you finally married your guy? Do you live by a lake like you always wanted, with your two children and your siberian dog?” Olga asked her friend. “Well, I have just one kid and I can’t afford the house by the lake, but those were just children dreams…” Galina smiled at her friend, who smiled back at her. -Lucas made his way through the school’s hallways with an assured confidence.- “It’s done. I can’t keep on living with my dad’s ghost. I have to move on from it, cus in the end I will only end up keeping trapped to the past. I have to move on, and I know I can. Less than a month from now, I am finishing high school and starting a new chapter in my life, and I can’t wait for it to start. I am ready to kill it, cause I am Lucas Drake. And Lucas Drake is the man.” Lucas smirked, walking past a group of giggling cheerleaders. “Well you can tell everybody, yeah you can go tell everybody, go ahead and tell everybody, I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man, yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man.” Lucas sang as he walked through the school’s hallways with confidence and the whole school smiled at him. -Lucas walked past Brandon and patted his back.- “I believe in every lie I ever told, paid for every heart I ever stole.” Lucas sang. -Lucas turned around and danced.- “I played my cards and I didn’t fold, well it ain’t that hard when you got soul.” Lucas sang. -Nerds and jocks joined Lucas as he sang.- “Sometimes I heard life is a test, I been through the worst but I still give my best.” Lucas sang, shaking his head. “God made my mold different from the rest, then he broke my mold so I know I’m blessed.” Lucas sang as he high fived with the students. -Lucas now entered glee club with confidence and a smile as he sang and danced.- “Stand up now and face the Sun, won’t hide my tail or turn and run, it’s time to do what must be done, be a king when kingdom comes.”Lucas sang as glee club clapped and stood up at his entrance. “Well you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead and tell everybody, i’m the man, i’m the man, i’m the man.” Lucas sang cheerfully. -Glee club stood up and joined Lucas on his performance, all dancing around in joy and greeting Lucas.- “Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man.” Lucas sang. “I got all the answers to your questions, I’ll be your teacher, you could be the lesson.” Lucas sang as he hugged Lexie. “I’ll be the preacher, you’ll be the confession, I’ll be the quick relief to all of your stressing.” Lucas sang as he hugged Lexie from her back and slowly danced with her before letting her go. “This is my world.” Glee club sang. “I’m a soldier standing on my feet, no surrender and I wont retreat.” Lucas sang with power as glee club danced together again. “Stand up now and face the Sun, won’t hide my tail or turn and run, it’s time to do what must be done, be a king when kingdom comes.” Lucas sang with passion as he grabbed Lisa by her hand and danced with her. “Well you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead and tell everybody I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man.” Lucas sang with passion as glee club cheered. -Glee club all sang along with Lucas, who danced with everyone as they all cheered.- “Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man.” Lucas ended singing. -Glee club stopped dancing with Lucas and they all clapped and cheered with him.- “Alright!” Nick said, clapping loudly as Lucas took a small bow. “I love you guys all so much.” Lucas told them as they all smiled at him. “Great performance, Lucas. We will all miss you next year, right guys?” Nick said. “Yeah!” -Glee club all took seats and settled in as Nick wrote NEW YORK on the whiteboard and everyone cheered.- “Alright guys, one week left for Nationals!” -Glee club clapped with excitement at the announcement.- -Lisa akwardly sat across Ula and stared at her. Ula suspiciously stared back at her.- -Lisa leaned towards Ula before talking.- “Are you poor because you’re black?” Lisa asked her, as Ula frowned. “Alright guys, I want you all to bring your best next week for performances to do at Nationals, and they are requesting that each team presents two co captains guys, so get ready for that.” “Ooh la la.” Kat smirked. -Lexie stood up from her seat.- “Mister Adams, I know exactly what song to do to warm up.” Lexie said, as she turned around and started singing. “We’re a thousand miles from comfort, we have troubled endlessly, but as long as you are with me, there’s no place I’d rather be.” Lexie sang. -Leni stood up and joined Lexie.- “I would wait forever exulted in the scene, but as long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.” Leni sang. -Ula joined the girls cheerfully.- “With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay, strolling so casually, we’re different and the same, gave you another name, switched up the batteries.” Ula sang cheerfuly. -Glee club now performed the song at the school’s auditorium, dancing together.- “If you gave me a chance I would take it, it’s a shot in the dark but I would make it.” Kyle sang, “Know with all your heart you can’t shame me, when I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be.” Iris sang as she hugged Ricky. -Glee club now jumped and danced togehter.- “N-n-n-no, no, no, no, place I rather be, n-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be.” Glee club sang with joy. “We strolled out on a mission to find our inner peace, make it everlasting so nothing’s incomplete.” Mason and Lennon sang together. -Nick and Amy were kissing at their bed on their apartment.- “It’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity as long as we’re together there’s no place I’d rather be.” Nick and Amy sang as they kissed. -Amy stood up and went to the bathroom, while Nick grabbed Amy’s Ipod and saw a website with wedding dresses as he smiled. -Brandon and Austin are kissing together at Brandon’s bed- “With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay, strolling so casually. We’re different and the same, gave you another name, switch up the batteries.” Brandon and Austin sang. -Glee club performed the song together at the auditorium.- “N-n-n-no, no, no, no, place I rather be, n-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be.” Glee club sang with joy. -Olga and Galina were together at the airport, saying goodbye and hugging each other.- “When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be.” Songs Cast Guest Cast *'Lena Headey 'as Galina Azarova *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Sarah Paulson 'as Mary Drake *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Principal Bell Polls What do you think? I loved it It was good It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite performance? Landslide You Oughta Know The Man Rather Be Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes